


England and then Narnia

by rvaleardis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Short fic about Mrs. Pevensie seeing a change in her children.*Susan is a friend of Narnia in this one





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been rereading Narnia and reading Narnia fics. I was inspired. Hope you guys like it.

Breathing in the strange air was something they had tried getting used to but to no avail. Narnian air had something about it. It was fresh and it brought new possibilities. English air wasn’t anywhere near that.

The siblings had been back for two months now. They had shared their stories with the Professor and heard everything the Professor knew about Narnia. That was home and it would always be. They knew they were to return one day and couldn’t wait. There was hope.

The time had come for them to return to London. Return to what their previous lives had been. Return to the mundane, boring, civilian life they had. No longer where they royals ruling over the land they loved.

The Pevensies decided to remember Narnia in all its glory. Every day do anything they could like they would have in Narnia. It made the passing of time in England a little easier to bear.

They bid farewell to the Professor and promised to keep in touch. By some miracle they managed to get a compartment with two children who left once the train reached the first stop. They had it to themselves the rest of the ride.

Narnian memories and tales were exchanged and they cheered themselves up. They will return one day. They will return to where they belong.

 

They gathered their belongings and made way through the station looking for their mother. They spot her waving like a lunatic and start heading in her direction.

Mrs. Pevensie was beyond excited to have her children back but as they got closer to her she could see a change. They held themselves like adults, not like children. They were in sync and had a regal air about them. These didn’t seem to be the same children that left. Edmund was walking next to Susan and Lucy with a smile on his face. His eyes no longer held anger they held happiness instead.

Mrs. Pevensie rushed over to them and hugged the first one she could reach.

“Oh my babies! I missed you all so much.” All other siblings gather around and formed a group hug.

Susan broke away from the hug first. She replied “We missed you too.” Edmund picked up his suitcase and Lucy’s. Susan held Lucy’s hand and Peter carried Susan’s and hi suitcases. Without another word, they began walking home. Their mother followed in their footsteps a little confused.

They made it home safely. Once they had all put their things away, Mrs. Pevensie asked what they would like to eat. Susan and Edmund surveyed what they had in the kitchen and decided to cook themselves.

“How about we cook tonight, Mum? You must be tired.” Edmund said as he took ingredients and put them in order of use.

“Don’t worry about supper. We’ll get that done. Why don’t you take a long bath?” Susan said. Mrs. Pevensie nodded and made her way to her bedroom.

 _My children certainly changed. A war does that to people, even those in country I guess._ Mrs. Pevensie was mystified by her children’s new attitudes.

Dinner was a dish that Mrs. Pevensie had never heard of.

“This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook this?” The siblings shared a look but it was Lucy who answered.

“Mrs. Macready taught it to us, Mum. It was a favorite of ours.” Lucy’s reply was that of a young woman’s and not what Mrs. Pevensie expected form her youngest.

 

Throughout the following months, Mrs. Pevensie felt like she was living with strangers. Her children still regarded her as their mother but she felt they didn’t need her anymore. They could all take care of themselves and if they needed anything they would turn to each other. Anyone could tell that they had a strong bond.

When they came back after the school year, they had become even closer if possible. Peter and Susan had a new sense of purpose it would seem. Edmund and Lucy were the same.

 

Years passed and this day found the entire Pevensie family, Professor Kirke, Mrs. Polly Plummer, Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb on a train.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie felt a slight pain and before they knew, they were on a different land entirely. She saw Jill and Eustace but with different clothing. Next to them stood six people who seemed awfully familiar. Four of them had crowns and beautiful clothes. The other two were dressed in similar attire.

The youngest of the women turned to them.

“Mother! Father! Welcome to Narnia!” These were their children?

In the following moments everything became clear. Yes, their children were indeed different. They were royals. It seemed that what they had said was true.

Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. No matter where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Narnia. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
